Now I've Seen Everything
by machi-pan
Summary: Little Sarah Nguyen, a poor, innocent gryffindor gets trapped in some serious love-making scene between the two most famous arch-rivals in Hogwarts and can't get out! Was a little battle too much to ask from Harry and Draco? Apparently so...SLASH.


**Not your average one-shot ;) a little different. I don't believe I wrote this for a start O_O reviews will be appreciated (: If you get confused throughout the story, the point of view is yours, and you are (look below and keep reading...oh and review!)**

You are here. A sweet innocent first year. When you finally cross Draco and Harry and neither of them can see you, would a duel be too much to ask? Apparently so.

Now you've seen everything.

Sarah Nguyen

First year, attending Hogwarts.

Muggle-born, one sibling and sorted into Gryffindor.

This is you.

**~MMMHMMM~**

You burst through the gryffindor common room, panting as you try to locate a place safe and efficient to hide for a game of hide and seek.

You slip past a group of sixth year slytherins who sneer at you before knocking back as a broad shoulder hits you. Arms catch you before you land and you look up at Harry Potter. "Be careful" He says with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

You blush and stammer out an apology before running off again.

You find an abandoned classroom and stood hidden under a table, cloth draped over it. This is the only thing keeping you hidden.

You are on your knees as you crouch from under the table.

It is white and cotton, if you squint you can barely figure out things past the table cloth.

You relax. They'll never find me now, you think in relief.

You jump up as the door slams and you realize someone has stormed in. You squint. You can barely make out his figure as he leans against a wall, tapping his thighs.

Soon enough the door sounds again and another man comes in. You panic, trying not to breathe so noisily.

"You said you'd be here before I were, Draco Malfoy." The raven haired figure currently leaning on the wall spoke coolly.

You squeak as you hear the slytherin prince's name and as you recognize Harry Potter-boy who lived's voice.

What was Harry and Draco doing in the same room?

First, you plan a way to get out without them noticing then you squeal excitedly but mentally as realization hits you.

This is going to be fight of the century!

Monika and the other gryffindors would be so jealous! Them with the knowledge of yourself witnessing a duel between the school's most famous rivals up close.

You decide to open a little hole in the cloth, grinning as they're clearer and more visible.

"Zabini and parki-" Draco starts but got cut off by Harry.

"No excuses." He snarls. And you snigger as the transformation of Harry's kind and loving mood to a scary, demanding mood.

"I'm sorry...m-master" Draco's face flames and Harry smirks, showing his perfectly white teeth.

You frown, confused. Draco calling Ha-_OMG!  
>Harry must be really powerful to make him call that in a duel!<em>You smirk with Harry at what you assume could've been at Draco's pathetic-ness.

Potter wraps his arms around the boy, his arms snaking down his spine. What?

You peer closer as he reaches Draco's left buttock and squeezes, through his robes, eliciting a squeak from Draco. You flinch unexpectedly. WHAT?

Then all of a sudden, Draco gets slammed into the wall on the left, giving you a perfect view . his hands were tied up with gryffindor ties and were keeping him standing upright against the wall. His feet barely reached the ground.

Maybe the perfect view was doing more bad than good...

You gasp silently as you hear a moan from the man tied up and you lower your gaze to see Harry's fingers massaging the large bulge in Draco's pants hardly.

You swallow dryly. And you are disgusted at yourself for being turned on at this point. You decide to pay more attention.

Harry mutters a spell and all their clothes disappear into thin air. You try not to gasp. You idolize their beautiful, well-toned bodies.

You think you might as well be dead, but as you pinch yourself, you instantly deny your idea and try to hide your groan of pain.

You can see Draco struggling not to interfere with Harry's performance which included nothing more than teasing Draco, his hand tweaked both nipples wickedly and with his other hand, pumping Draco's cock and occasionally running a finger over the slit. Draco was moaning and whimpering loudly across the room. Said room was cool and dark but visible, it had a few desks and little space. But that did not seem to stop these two.

You feel encouraged to show yourself and you think that maybe you'd get a better view, but you doubt they'd let you in for audience.

Harry leans closer to Draco and bites down on his right shoulder. Both you and Draco squeak, but lucky for you, his volume overlaps yours from a mile.

"You're a dirty little whore Draco baby. (another bite and gasp) I bet you like every little meeting we have." Harry whispers and you can barely make out the words.

They've done this before? You think in horror.

Then he says something else that makes the blonde shiver. You lean closer and realize the hissing noises coming out of the grffindor. You're terrified at first but gradually, you listen to the rhythm and tone. It's nothing but sexy.

Parseltongue.

You regret not buying one of them extendable ears or something from that joke shop in town.

"Oh god Draco...ssso ssssexy" Harry half said in English and parseltongue.

The golden boy turns Draco around, releasing the gryffindor ties to press Draco's palms against the wall and his own next to them. Your brow furrows in thought as he moves his hand lower...then sinks into the slytherin's quivering hole. Draco silently screams and you try to buck your hips the same time as him. No one stops you but Harry's grip on Draco's hip and a nasty smack on his buttocks stops him. Draco whimpers but keeps from doing something that would upset his master.

Never mind those attention duel seeking gryffindors and Monika. Those fangirl groups of both Draco and Harry would personally murder you individually by envy if they somehow figured that you witnessed hot sex between these two.

By the sound of a low moan emitting from the back of Draco's throat snaps your head up just in time Harry places a fourth finger, stretching out Draco's screaming hole.

This sure beats porno.

Then Harry slides out his fingers harshly.

You suck in a breath.

Then Harry all as well slams his throbbing erection into the ice king's well-stretched arse-hole. Draco none but screams. He needn't buck his hips to get in more of his master, Harry did that, slamming both Draco's hip into the wall painfully with every thrust.

Who knew the golden boy was such an animal in bed? Or in this condition, wall?

In a few thrusts, Draco started screaming hysterically, bucking his hips as far as he can even if he was already getting more than enough.

It was long enough before you realize his prostate gets abused in every thrust and the cause of Draco's behavior.

Hell, this was way much more than hot sex.

"Say you're mine Draco." Harry razors through grunts, making his voice incredibly sexy. Through the peep hole, you see Draco's blond mop shaking in rejection.

"What was that?" Harry raised his voice and moved his hand down to grip Draco's hips. He went faster and harder judging by Draco's screams.

"N-no! I can't-Aaah!" Draco's pressed his forehead onto the cool wall.

"Say it!" Harry shouted out in anger.

"NO!" Draco screamed back, his fingers coiling into shaking fists on the wall.

A nasty slap surrounded on the room and you gasp as Harry's firm hand came down on the blonde's buttocks repeatedly.

Draco didn't have the heart to scream anymore and was barely whimpering.

"Say it. Draco, say it." Harry chanted and then lent his chin on Draco's shoulder and curled his tongue before hissing in parseltongue.

"Ssssay you're mine..." Harry hissed loudly, causing Draco to yelp.

"Yes Harry YES! I'm yours, yours only, I swear...oh oh god. Harry!" Draco could practically feel Harry's smirk on his neck and in reward, he hummed in ecstasy as Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco's aching cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

You barely notice your own hand rubbing at your sex through your skirt in time with the hand around Draco's.

Before you notice it, they both come screaming, dumping their load inside Draco and is Draco's case, flecks on his stomach and Harry's hand and a bit captured and spluttered on the wall.

Draco was shaking violently. And so are you.

Harry leant on Draco's shoulder, arms around his waist and slowly slid them both onto the floor, not even bothering to pull out of Draco.

You breath a sigh of relief.

"Thats it Draco. You've done so well my love. oh you're so beautiful." Harry continued praising the boy in his arms.

When you notice you aren't in their view anymore; their backs turned to you, you slide out from under the table ever so carefully. Then you run out the door, leaving as quick as you can.

Once you're in the dorms, you collapse on the bed, your eyes stay wide since you saw Harry groping Draco.

And now you're left thinking,

Now I've seen everything...

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut quietly but was still noticeable.<p>

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Have we scarred her for life?"

"Possibly."

And they both snuggled into each other's arms.

**Please bear with the mistakes here, I did the whole thing on my ipod at five am and I apologize for my laziness for not proof-reading the story. Reviews please! (;**


End file.
